masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Nidel Aekso
Nidel Aekso was a security guard on board the MSV Aetherius. He is a minor character in COSG: The Dark Heart. He was killed on Zerxia at the hands of an Utha Beast. Biography A former Salarian Union Peace Keeping officer, Nidel became a freelance security guard after his tenure with the force, and before too long found his way into the service of Lance Shaw, through the extranet. In 2271 CE, Nidel and the rest of Lance's team signed on with Captain Kasper Martial's crew, on board the MSV Aetherius, a frigate providing transport for an exploration team. He joined the team on the ground of the snow planet Zerxia, socializing with new security team member Taylor McClellan, another team member, Kiara Espinoza, and the Aetherius's XO Iyra Aldonia. The group headed through the blizzard, intent on reaching an old Prothean compound that had been sparsely excavated. Iyra informed Taylor and Nidel of their objective, the research team was searching for information in regards to an ancient lost city from the Prothean Cycle. They reached the snowed in compound, it's ominous setting put most of the crew on edge, but they pressed through, finding a small pyramid like structure, the entrance to the Prothean bunker. Nidel and Taylor were left outside to guard, but were quickly called back into action, as Lance triggered a stasis fielding, locking the others in the pyramid's main hallway. The two split up as they searched for the generator powering the field, Nidel was unable to find anything, but heard commotion, what sounded like a massive beast coming from Taylor's direction. He heard a monstrous roar and rounded the corner to see a large Utha beast preparing to attack a in shock Taylor. Nidel opened fire, drawing its attention, and he led it away, towards the Rovers, intent on reaching his particle cannon. He reached the rover and attempted to withdraw the gun, but the beast lunged for him, and though he evaded the first attack, the beast flipped the 2nd rover over and knocked Nidel into a wall. Nidel continued to fire and called out for Taylor to get the cannon while he drew its attention. It savaged him, but he continued to rip shots into the creature, long enough for Taylor to prime the cannon, and fire, killing the Utha. However, Nidel was fatally wounded, and succumbed to his injuries just moments later, despite Taylor's best efforts to help him. His body was later returned to the Aetherius. Description and Personality Like most Salarians, Nidel Aekso was tall, lean, and lanky, standing over 6 feet tall. He had grey skin and black eyes. He was friendly for the most part, though somewhat awkward, often not socializing with others outside of Rhoen and Saelian Praxiun on board the Aetherius. He has a passion for duty and has a strong tendency to care for others before himself. Appearances *COSG: The Dark Heart Category:COSG Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:WolfOfTheEast Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:Salarians Category:Mercenaries